


La figlia del pirata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [17]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jim rincontra Silver dopo tanto tempo.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Disney: Il pianeta del tesoro. Jim&Silver, reunion dopo qualche anno.- Libro/Tramonto (TERZO PACCHETTO)





	La figlia del pirata

La figlia del pirata

 

"Jimbo!". La voce del pirata risuonò nella taverna polverosa, diffondendosi tra i tavoli vuoti. Le finestre olografiche erano rotte e da fuori entrava la luce del tramonto.

"Mi avevamo che eri tornato a casa per ereditare questo posto" proseguì Silver.

Jim guardò il cyborg davanti a lui, battendo ripetutamente le palpebre.

" Non stare lì imbambolato. Non si saluta un vecchio amico?" chiese Silver.

Jim sorrise e negò con il capo, passandosi la mano tra i capelli castani. "Non posso crederci. Sai che sei ricercato ed io un marine?" chiese.

"Oh, ragazzo. Non mi dirai che davvero avevi pensato che ti avrei lasciato solo in un momento come questo" borbottò Silver, aprendo e chiudendo le dita della protesi.

\- Dopo aver perso mia madre, non avrei voluto vedere ricomparire nessun altro che lui nella mia vita - pensò Jim. "Ti conosco, dimmi il vero motivo per cui sei venuto su questo pianeta; venendo a scoprire che questa era la taverna di mia madre" disse.

"Ora che me ne parli, ci sarebbe anche un altro motivo. Io e mia figlia siamo venuti seguendo le indicazioni di un antico libro" spiegò il pirata.

"Figlia?" chiese Jim, impallidendo.

Silver roteò l'occhio meccanico, dicendo: "Non fare quella faccia da mozzo e concentrati sulle cose più importanti. Ho trovato un tesoro, uno grosso".


End file.
